Devices residing in networks with unknown bandwidth and latency metrics may experience disruptions in communications with other devices outside of the network. For example, network devices may have address information that is inaccessible by devices residing outside of the network. Thus, communications between devices outside of the network and devices within the network may be lost or misrouted. Network address translator devices can be deployed in networks to translate the address information of the network devices to a public address accessible by devices outside of the network.